Mi experiencia en el Campamento: Actividades de Cabaña
by half-blood reader
Summary: Las trastadas de un miembro de la cabaña 6 mientras intenta sobrevivir en el Campamento Grecorromano, limpiando la cabaña y el bosque y haciendose de algunos amigos (y también de algunos enemigos)
1. Limpiemos la cabaña: Víboras en mi cama

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo derechos sobre PJO ni HOO. Todo lo hizo el genial Rick Riordan.**

Este fic pertenece al reto _"Actividad de Cabaña: Limpiemos la cabaña"_ Del foro de Percy Jackson _"Campamento Grecorromano"_

 _Este fic surgió de lo desordebado que soy en verdad._

* * *

Todo el mundo pensaría que los hijos de Atenea son todos ordenados, pulcros y limpios. Pues no. Solo los sinistrohemisféricos son así de maniáticos y estructurados.

Nosotros, los hijos de Atenea dextrohemisféricos, somos almas mucho más libres y creativas, y nos dejamos llevar por la inspiración.

Desgraciadamente, ser así de copados y liberales tiene un precio: la cabaña era un desastre.

Así que, mientras nuestros hermanos del lado izquierdo estiraban por enésima vez sus impolutas camas, nosotros aún estabamos levantando nuestras trastadas del piso.

En eso, mientras ordenaba mi desastrosa colección de fósiles, alguien gritó:

-¡Aaaahhhh!¡Una serpiente, una serpiente!

《¿Serpiente?》pensé 《Dioses, no otra vez》

Me giré y vi una áspid europea (¿Cómo carajo había llegado a Estados Unidos?) acurrucada en... sí, como me temía, mi cama.

-Lo siento chicos, en serio no sé como se siguen metiendo.

-Sólo llévatela, ¿quieres?- me contestó una indignada Annabeth.

Me acerqué a la víbora y, de inmediato, dejó de sisear a mis hermanos y se me acercó. Alargué un brazo hacia ella y de inmediato se trepó por el y se metió por mi manga

-¡Puaj!- masculló una chica. De inmediato la mire enojado y me fui hacia el límite del bosque.

Sacudiendo el brazo levemente, insté a la serpiente a irse

-Vamos, pequeña, ya vete.- le dije en tono suave.

La vípera se asomo, bajó al suelo y me miró antes de desaparecer entre los yuyos.

Era la cuarta vez en la semana que alguien encontraba una serpiente en mi cama. Yo tenía una teoría muy científica y digna de un hijo de Atenea, según la cual las serpientes buscaban el calor humano para refugiarse del frío, pero eso no explicaba: a) por qué no picaban a nadie, b) cómo se metían a pesar de que hubiéramos sellado cada recoveco y c) por qué sólo aparecían en mi cama. Y supongo que debía agregar una d): nadie sabía cómo mierda una víbora extranjera podía aparecer en un campamento lleno de barreras mágicas. Bueno, sabía que la serpiente era uno de los animales de Atenea así que...

En ese momento vi a Katie y Will, los inspectores de ese día, entrar en la zona comunitaria. Mierda, debía avisar a los demás, estábamos retrasados. La especulación tendría que esperar para otro día. No quería tener que lavar los platos ni ducharme con agua fría. Corrí hacia la cabaña 6 para terminar de ordenar mis cosas a la desesperada, mientras rezaba a todos los dioses que no hubiera otra víbora o Annabeth me mataría.

* * *

 _Otro récord! Benditas sean la aplicación de notas de mi celular y la imaginación que Atenea me ha dado! En fin, a reclamar mis puntos. Y no se olviden que los reviews son gratis!_

Read U! ^_^/"


	2. Limpiemos el bosque: Haciendo gancho

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo derechos sobre PJO ni HOO. Todo es de Rick Riordan.**

Este fic pertenece al reto "Actividad de cabaña: Limpiemos el Bosque" del foro "Campamento Grecorromano"

 _Dedicado a todos los fieles amigos que se encargan de darte una mano aunque ellos mismos esten mas solos que un perro._

* * *

Como odio tener que limpiar el bosque.

Cuando estaba en mi casa, allá en Argentina, mis perros destrozaban las bolsas de basura y las desperdigaban por todo el parque. Y saben quien tenía que juntar todo ese desastre? Si, adivinaron -yo-.

Yo era el que tenía que levantar los desechos (algunos de los cuales ya habían pasado por el sistema digestivo perruno) y meterlos en una gran bolsa que al día siguiente era destrozada nuevamente.

Eso de por sí ya era lo bastante malo, pero, imaginen tener que hacer lo mismo en un gran bosque que era continuamente recorrido por semidioses adolescentes y monstruos repugnantes y sedientos de sangre.

Así que ahí estaba yo, en mi pequeña brigada de limpieza, levantando basura del suelo de un claro mientras las ninfas nos señalaban entre risitas.

Yo estaba tratando de arrancar una bolsa que parecía haberse fusionado con el pasto, pensando en lo mucho que odiaba limpiar, cuando escuché:

-Psst

Miré a mis compañeros. Todos seguían en sus cosas. Volví al trabajo.

Entonces volví a escuchar:

-Psst, chico.

La voz venía de los arboles del fondo. Mire hacia allí y vi a una ninfa haciendome señas desde atrás de un arbol.

Ahora bien, sé que es mala idea que un varón adolescente vaya solo al encuentro de una dríade en el bosque, y que incluso suena pervertido, pero no parecía que esta ninfa quisiera hacer otra cosa además de charlar.

Así que fui tras el arbol y le dije:

-Ummm... hola ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué me hacías señas?

-Esto... soy Encina y eh... yo quería que me ayudaras en...

Estaba muy nerviosa, tocando sus dedos y visiblemente ehh, _sonverdada._ Parecía estar muy interesada en un punto detrás de mi espalda. Seguí la linea de su mirada y vi a mi hermano Malcolm levantando un tronco del suelo.

Volví a mirar a la ninfa y miré a mi hermano. Rápidamente uni los puntos.

-Ahh, así que te gusta Malcolm

La cara de la ninfa se volvio de un verde aún más intenso.

-Bueno, sí, y yo, eh...

-¿Querés que te haga gancho?

-Emmm, ¿"hacer gancho"?

\- Sí, que te "ayude" con mi hermano.

-¿Lo harías?

\- Claro, pero quiero pedirte un favor a cambio

\- Si lo logras, haré lo que sea.

Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré la idea que tenía en mente.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Encina y yo, ya mas calmados y con una estrategia ideada, nos acercamos a mi hermano.

\- Hey, Malcolm, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Malcolm dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vino a nuestro acuerdo.

\- Malcolm, ésta es Encina; Encina, éste es Malcolm.

\- Hola-dijo Malcolm

\- Hola-dijo Encina

\- Encina acaba de ofrecerse voluntaris en la limpieza del bosque- Me volví hacia ella.- ¿Por qué no empiezas con Malcolm? Seguro que el tiene mucho trabajo para tí

\- ¡Claro!- respondió ella.

\- Genial. ¿Y vos qué decís, Malcolm?

\- Eh? Esto, sí, seguro.

\- Perfecto. Los dejo.

Me alejé de los tortolitos y me reuní con mis compañeros.

* * *

Durante el resto de la mañana, me aseguré que todo el grupo se mantuviera alejado de esa zona de la arboleda, teniendo buen cuidado de que no se viera nada desde donde estábamos.

Cuando la actividad terminó, regresamos por donde vinimos, y terminamos exactamente en el mismo lugar. No se veía a Malcolm ni a Encina por ningún lado, pero en cambio había unos pulcros montoncitos de basura separados y clasificados ordenadamente, listos para ser metidos en bolsas sin inconvenientes.

-Sí que han estado ocupados esos dos- dijo una de mis hermanas.

-No te imaginás cuanto- dije.

* * *

 _Otro record! *besa al celular* Espero que esto entre en el reto... porque trabaje mucho para terminarlo. Espero que les guste lo suficiente como para dejar reviews._

 _Read U ^_^/"_


End file.
